Question: In history class, the girl to boy ratio is $7$ to $7$. If there are a total of $42$ students, how many boys are there?
Solution: A ratio of $7$ girls to $7$ boys means that a set of $14$ students will have $7$ girls and $7$ boys. A class of $42$ students has $3$ sets of $14$ students. Because we know that there are $7$ boys in each set of $14$ students, the class must have $3$ groups of $7$ boys each. There is a total of $21$ boys in history class.